


The Gossip

by Norsenerd



Category: Dandy Shot | Pub Encounter: Forbidden Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norsenerd/pseuds/Norsenerd
Summary: When a young lady shows up at Audire, the gang of regulars are set a stir by her presence. All are hoping she returns, but the one who hopes for her return most is the one least expected.





	The Gossip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheepsleet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepsleet/gifts).



            Minoru spent most nights at Audire with his usual group of buddies. At his age, it was what he looked forward to most. His young drinking pals had a just what he needed to get on: the Vitamin G, the hot goss, the gossip. Minoru loved it all. The regulars at Audire talked to him freely, hoping that Minoru would grace them with some wise advice. Minoru helped when he could but he found it much more enjoyable to be vague and see how the young men figured it out on their own. Little did Minoru know that the best thing was about to happen.

            One night while he was drinking with the gang, the door opened and a young woman walked in. She was young enough to be Minoru’s granddaughter. They welcomed her warmly and made her feel comfortable. Minoru could tell that everyone had an interest in this young lady and he chuckled to himself knowing that this was going to cause waves of drama and gossip amongst the Audire regulars. Minoru watched cheerily nursing his drinks and once the girl left he watched the drama unfold.

            “She was gorgeous,” Mamoru said with a sly smile.

            “Hey just what are you thinking Mamoru!?” Hide demanded.

            “Nothing, just that she was gorgeous.”

            “She was quite captivating,” Yorihisa chimed in rubbing his chin wistfully.

            “Honestly you guys are animals,” Ryu said shaking his head.

            “Pretty high and mighty Mr. CEO when I saw you eyeing her up and down the whole time she was here,” Mamoru said with a laugh causing Ryu’s face to turn bright red.

            “I-that…It’s not what you think. She gave me an idea for work. That’s all nothing more.”

            “Yeah right,” Mamoru said. Minoru sipped his drink watching his friends argue over the girl. This was probably the best night he had all week!

            “Whatever, not like she’d go for any of you guys anyway,” Hide said with a smirk.

            “Oh and she’d go for you?”

            “I’m more experienced than all of you here, and experience leads to satisfaction.” Hide’s remark elicited laughter from everyone, “What’s so funny!?”

            “Actually, I’m the most experienced one here Mr. Kodama,” Soichiro said with a small smile. The men all looked surprised at the bar owners sudden comment.

            “Can I get another drink Soichiro?” Minoru asked waving his empty glass. On the outside he remained the calm, smiling old sage but on the inside he was positively giddy with the sudden explosion of drama that the young lady had caused among the group of regulars.

            “Certainly,” Soichiro said getting Minoru another drink.

            “We’ll probably never see her again anyway,” Ryu said crossing his arms, “What young kid wants to hang out with older men?”

            “Oh come on Ryu don’t be like that,” said Hide.

            “Honestly, if she comes back I’m going to assume she’s a gold digger.” Minoru half hoped Ryu was right about that. He’d have entertainment for weeks if that were the case.

            “She didn’t seem like someone like that,” Yorihisa said, “I think it’s just your own personal feelings towards women clouding your judgement.” Minoru really hoped that girl was coming back and if she did he hoped that she would go after Ryu.

            “The young miss seemed quite nice, she gave this place a new feeling,” Soichiro said with a smile as he wiped down a glass. Minoru was delighted, the young lady had captured even Soichiro’s attention.

            By the end of the night everyone was hoping that the young woman would return to Audire. None more than Minoru who wanted the gossip and drama that would inevitably come with girl’s return. Her presence had caused such a stir that Minoru knew there was an unspoken bet on who would win the young lady’s affections. He made a note to come into Audire a bit more often than he did, he didn’t want to miss a second of gossip.

           

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've been playing a lot of Pub Encounter lately and throughout the story Minoru always struck me as the old guy who just thrived on gossip. I ended up coming up with a running joke with my friend that he survived off gossip which she dubbed "vitmain G" anyway that train of thought led to this. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
